Lazareth
by Stargirl888
Summary: Not even a year ago she would have been sitting with the other 'normal' people on the other side of the waiting room giving the girl a wide bearth, eyeing the lazareth lizard stitched to her jacket with fear and distaste...summary continued inside
1. Prologue

**Title**: Lazareth – Prologue

**Author: Stargirl888**

**Word Count: **400

**Spoilers: **none

**Pairing: **Undetermined – Will be femslash though.

**Rating: **M

**WARNINGS: **For future chapters: Prostitution, Violence, Gang Membership, Abuse, Angst, Teen Pregnancy, Abortion. (Please see AN for details)

**Disclaimer: Not mine, never has been and unfortunately never will be :( **

**Summary: **Not even a year ago she would have been the one sitting with the other 'normal' people on the opposite side of the waiting room giving the girl, clad in a leather jacket with the lazareth lizard stitched to the breast, a wide berth as opposed to sitting in a waiting room while one friend gets stitched up by doctors in the other room and another's death is announced on the tv.

**A/N: **Okay so I really shouldn't be starting another story, but this has been sitting in my folders for ages. I have no clue where it's going to go, so I'm always up for suggestions as you read.. If you are going to read this story you need to be aware of 5 things:

1. There will be mention of Prostitution, Violence, Gang Membership, Abuse, Angst, Teen Pregnancy and Abortion in this fic. I don't think any of it will be particularly graphic and I don't plan to dwell on it, but it will be there.

2 Updates are going to be short. I'm not putting a minimum word count on the chapters like I do normally, and generally they will be 500 – 1000 words. This is just meant to be something that I can write quickly and easily when inspiration strikes. I will pointedly ignore requests for longer chapters

3. Updates will be erratic. Sometimes within days of each other, other times it could take weeks. They'll happen when they happen but I will do my best to update at least once a month.

4. Reviews are compulsory! Lol. Well I can't really force you, but I really really really like knowing peoples thoughts on a chapter so please try to remember to review whenever you can; I really do appreciate them, and am willing to bribe with virtual cookies ;)

5. I'm not claiming this to be in any way a realistic representation of gang life.

Right so if you made it thought that ridiculously long AN and still reading I suppose I should let you get to the story:

-0-0-0-0-0-

Quinn watched all the judgmental expressions of the other occupants in the waiting room as the small tv in the corner rattled off the details of the death of a known gang member from Lima Heights and how the police were looking for suspects.

Once, what felt like a lifetime ago but was really only months, she probably would have also worn a disapproving frown, and commented to the person next to her how people like that brought these sort of things on themselves by getting involved in the gangs to begin with. She, like most of Lima's more upstanding community, had viewed anything to do with The Heights with distaste and even fear; the only people living there were nameless, faceless criminals and lowlifes who would sooner cut your throat than give you the time of day. It was a different world, and one she was proud not to be apart of. If anything, back then Quinn had been part of the social elite of the town, her family had wealth enough to own a substantial portion of Golden Ash Gated Community. Now though, now she knew the faces of the inhabitants of Lima Heights, she knew that the girl on the small screen had two younger brothers who relied on her for food and rent, a grandmother who had 3rd stage cancer and a boyfriend, who she had loved since the first time she met him in second grade. She knew the girl only smoked Malbro cigarettes and loved to play the violin, though she rarely had time to do so, how she hated seafood but loved shrimp and that tattoo on the girls right hip, that of a small, curled up green lizard, stood for more than just being an initiated member of the infamous Lazrath gang, it stood for belonging to a family.

Quinns hand almost subconsciously brushed over her cloth covered hip, where a matching tattoo could be found, still new enough to be slightly sensitive at the light pressure.

Quinn marvelled at how not even a year ago she would have been the one sitting with the other 'normal' people on the opposite side of the waiting room giving the girl, clad in a leather jacket with the lazareth lizard stitched to the breast, a wide berth as opposed to sitting in a waiting room while one friend gets stitched up by doctors in the other room and another's death is announced on the tv.

-0-0-0-0-0-

**AN2: **Just reminding you about point number 4 above ;)


	2. Chapter 1

**Title: **Lazareth

**Chapter Title: **On the Streets

**Author: Stargirl888**

**Word Count: **About 1000

**WARNINGS: **None in this chapter – see full warning before the prologue.

**Disclaimer: Not mine, never has been and unfortunately never will be :( **

**A/N: **So here's the first proper chapter for you. Enjoy.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Quinn sat huddled against the side of a building, tears cascading down her face as she tried to process what had happened when only hours before she had been arriving home from school, focussed on trying to forget the last few days when her father had stormed into the house.

Her father had always been an imposing figure, one of those men who wanted you to be uncomfortable around him, and ever since she was a child, Quinn had been intimidated by him. It had taken her a second to work out why he was yelling and when she did she had felt her knees give out beneath her.

Things moved quickly then as he yanked her towards the door and thrust her out of it, throwing her out of the home she had grown up in with nothing more than the clothes on her back. It had been near dusk at the time, and all too soon the private security that was paid to patrol the area was telling her to move along, forcing her out of Golden Ash and onto public streets that suddenly seemed much more frightening than they ever had before.

Quinn didn't know what to do first. She had no money, no phone and it wasn't like she knew off hand where the local shelter and soup kitchen was.

She began walking, not having a destination in mind, but hoping something would come to her.

When she got too tired to walk anymore she stopped and sat down on the edge of the pavement, before feeling far too exposed and moving instead into a nearby alleyway, huddling into the corner, by a mesh fence. Hearing the sound of voices and footsteps, she curled herself up tighter, hoping she wouldn't be noticed by whomever was out at this time of night, and suddenly realising that her aimless wanderings had brought her to the outskirts of Lima Heights.

Luck was clearly not with her today when the group came into sight at the alleyway entrance, practically everything about them screaming trouble. They had been about to walk past without stopping when one of their members, a large, oafish type guy noticed her. He drew the others attention to her, a leering grin spreading across his face while she felt herself begin to shake slightly, realising she was trapped as they blocked the only entrance to the alleyway.

Two guys; the oaf and another large African began to stalk towards her, while the other three followed a step or so behind, practically blocked from her view by the front two.

"What's a pretty young thing like you doing out here so late?" The one asked and Quinn tensed but didn't reply.

"Come on, we just want to talk to you, there's no reason to be rude." The other coaxed with faux kindness and Quinn tried to push herself further into the corner and away from where they were crowding her, tears once again slowly trickling down her face. They were practically within an arms reach of her when another, female voice called out from behind them.

"Alright, enough." Both of the guys froze as scowls took up residence on their faces as a girl elbowed her way between them, her face hidden from Quinn by the shadow of the cap she was wearing.

"We were just having some fun," the one defended "and besides she's in our territory, you have no right to stop us from exacting payment for her trespassing."

"Please, she obviously didn't do it on purpose, and I'll think you'll find its our territory she's trespassing on." The girl argued, turning to give them a hard glare, challenging them to try fight her on this. The was a momentary silent battle of wills before they shrugged and took a step back, the African muttering that she wasn't worth the effort. Quinn let out a sigh of hopeful relief.

Turning back to Quinn the girl held out a hand, which Quinn just stared at as if it would potentially bite her.

"Come on, take it." The girl gestured impatiently, "you can't just hang out in the alley all night."

Quinn reluctantly did so, allowing herself to be hauled to her feet. The change of perspective takes the girls face out of the shadows and Quinn froze as she recognised her.

"You go to McKinley." She said before she could stop herself. She had seen the girl in the hallways a few times. Quinn didn't know her personally; being two years below and circling a completely different clique, but she had seen her about; one of those girls you could expect to find smoking under the bleachers.

"Santana," the girl introduced, nodding in confirmation of Quinns question.

"Quinn -" Quinn replied as the girl rolled her eyes and cut her off.

"Quinn Fabray, I know. Practically every student at McKinley knows. A girl like you shouldn't be in this neighbourhood, you're lucky I was with these two tonight." Santana nodded to the guys behind her. "You should go home, get over whatever argument you had with your mother, get into your bed with 1000 count sheets and forget about tonight."

"I'm can't" Quinn admitted, choking back a sob. She couldn't even attempt to pull up the strong facade she had at school; not while her world was crumbling around her. Santana eyed her appraisingly for a moment, as though judging just what her words meant, before coming to a decision.

"Alright, come with us and I can get you a bed for night, it's not what you're used to but it'll be better than this alley." Santana turned and walked back between the other guys to the entrance of alley. Quinn didn't make a move to follow; not trusting the girl.

"You're not staying here." Santana added in a tone that clearly wasn't to be argued with and Quinn hesitated before deciding she was probably no worse off if she went with them. She reluctantly followed the latina, flinching as she passed between the two guys who had been tormenting her minutes ago.

"She's coming with us?" the one asked in disbelief, causing Santana to spin back around to face him.

"You really might want to stop questioning me tonight, Azimio. You're here as a courtesy, nothing more."

The guy – Azimio – muttered something under his breath but said nothing more and after a moment Santana turned back around and started to lead the group away; the other two members, a guy and a girl Quinn didn't recognise, walking a few steps away murmuring quietly to each other.

Quinn had no idea where she was being taken to, but considering everything that had happened so far this evening, sticking with Santana seemed to be her best option.

**Thoughts? Ideas? Comments? Please review and let me know what you thought!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Title: **Lazareth – Part 2

**Author: Stargirl888**

**Word Count: **About 700

**Spoilers: **None

**Pairing: **Undecided

**Rating: **T for now

**WARNINGS: **Nothing in this chapter

**Disclaimer: Not mine, never has been and unfortunately never will be :( **

**A/N: **I don't really have anything to say here. Hope you enjoy :)

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Quinns anxiety over her situation didn't improve as she followed Santana deeper into Lima Heights, sticking close on her shoulder. After about three blocks the sound of talking and laughter began to reach their ears and they neared another alleyway entrance, the light from the other end, where it appeared to border some sort of parking lot spilling out to where they were standing. Pausing, Santana fiddled in the inside pocket of her leather jacket for a moment , pulling out two rolls of notes and tossing one to each of Quinns tormentors, and both pocketed it quickly before heading into the alleyway.

"I just have to speak to someone for a minute and then I'll take you somewhere to sleep." Santana murmured to her, and Quinn was sure she must look dead on her feet. "You hungry?"

At the mention of food Quinn suddenly realised that she hadn't eaten anything since lunch that afternoon – well over 10 hours ago. She gave a tentative nod, and Santana glanced over to her other two companions who had so far kept to themselves, at least since Quinn joined the group.

"Tina, think you can get her some food?"

Quinn glanced around to the short asian girl who gave her a friendly smile, which Quinn timidly returned. Once Tina had confirmed she would do so, Santana headed after the others.

"Okay, lets find you something to eat," Tina said as she offered Quinn her hand. "This is Mike, by the way." She added, referring to the only other person with them, and they exchanged greetings as Tina led her after the others.

They entered a medium sized parking lot, that was boarded by buildings on 3 sides. There were a few people all clustered to one end where someone had made up a fire in a metal drum, next to which were a couple of broken sofa's that people were sitting on and a few crates also being used as chairs.

The people were all talking and laughing jovially with each other though they all sobered slightly when they noticed her presence, expressions immediately becoming weary and Quinn momentarily regretted that Santana had gone ahead of them, the girls fierce presence, while intimidating, had made her feel safer.

Tina ignored the change, heading over to tattered cooler box next to the fire and pulling Quinn with her. She rifled in it for a moment, pulling out a covered plate that had some cold chicken pieces on it and offered it Quinn, taking a leg for herself and starting to eat.

Quinn mimicked her, feeling ravenous, and trying to ignore the strangeness of eating without a plate or utensils. She noticed that the others had all gone back to slightly more sober conversations and Mike had squeezed himself onto the edge of one of the sofas and was talking quietly to the guys around him, obviously discussing her, if the glances they kept sending her way were anything to go by.

Santana was off in one corner talking to someone who Quinn couldn't see, and Tina stood back to lean against the wall behind her, leaving Quinn feeling rather lost. The group hushed slightly as the conversation between Santana and the person she was talking to became slightly heated, though both their voices were too low for anyone to hear. After a couple of seconds Santana finished her conversation and stepped to one side to reveal none other than Rachel Berry.

Rachel had also attended McKinley, though she had graduated at the end of Quinn's freshman year. Quinn only really remembered her name because of how her new friends had pointed her out on the first day as someone to stay away from. She fell into the same clique as Santana (which now that Quinn thought about it meant her presence made sense), so Quinn had never really interacted much with her anyway.

Rachel headed towards her with an unreadable expression on her face but it was not lost on her how the groups energy and posture changed slightly while Rachel passed in a way that told Quinn that Rachel held some authority in the group.

Rachel came to a stop directly in front of her and watched her carefully for a moment.

"You look worn out." She observed "Santana's agreed for you to stay at her place tonight."

Quinn just nodded mutely, too thrown by the situation to do anything else and after a moment Santana stepped forward and took Quinn's hand. Quinn allowed herself to be tugged out of lot via a different alley way, apparently being led back to Santana's place.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Reviews are always much appreciated. Let me know what you think so far, and any suggestions you may have! **


	4. Chapter 3

**Title: **Lazareth – Part 3

**Author: Stargirl888**

**Word Count: **About 600

**Spoilers: **None

**Pairing: **Undecided

**Rating: **T for now

**WARNINGS: **Nothing in this chapter

**Disclaimer: Not mine, never has been and unfortunately never will be :( **

**A/N: **I don't really have anything to say here. Hope you enjoy :)

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Santana, it turns out, stayed in a flat about one and a half blocks further down the street. She led the way up through some uncared-for corridors and to a door on the second floor which had a small placard declaring it Flat 26 nailed about the door.

Unlocking the door, they were denied entry by a chain that kept the door from opening more than a few inches. Unconcerned though, Santana reached through the gap and around the doorframe to retrieve a longish, slightly bent and hooked piece of metal, pulling the door almost completely shut she threaded the metal through, deftly jimmying the chain loose.

They entered quietly and it was obvious Santana was trying not to make a noise and draw attention to them, which Quinn figured was natural, knowing how her parents would have reacted to her coming home at such a late hour, especially with an unknown girl in tow. They entered into an open plan kitchen area that met onto a corridor with doors to the other rooms of the house.

"Santana, that you?" If Santana was startled by the sudden shout from the lounge she didn't show it, just motioning with her hand behind her for Quinn to wait. She went through a doorway to where Quinn assumes was the sitting room, given the fluctuating light that issued from it, revealing the presence of a television.

There was the low murmur of voices, one raised slightly in protest before lowering again and Quinn edged closer to the door curiously. Peaking around she could see Santana trying to help an elderly man to his feet, murmuring quietly to him. Glancing up Santana met Quinns eyes briefly before focussing on helping the groggy man from room.

Stepping back Quinn let the pass, and the man didn't even notice her as they slowly made their way to the room at the end of the hall.

When Santana didn't immediately reappear Quinn took the opportunity to look around a bit. It was obvious that though the furnishing was inexpensive, they was well cared for, and the apartment had a neat and tidy kind of feel to it, which was a relief to Quinn who had been expecting much worse considering the building they were in.

Quinn was just starting to wonder what Santana was possibly still doing when the latina re-emerged from the room.

"My grandfather." She explained

Quinn was about to reply when Santana motioned to her to be quiet and gently opened another door. This room was dark inside and after looking in it for a moment, Santana shut the door and time turned her attention to Quinn.

"So it's not much, but you can take the couch for now." Santana offered, pulling a blanket and pillow out from behind it.

"You don't want to ask your parents first?" Quinn asked in surprise.

"I haven't seen my mom in over two years and my dad much longer than that, so if I were to see them I think I'd have much more pressing questions than if you can stay over."

"Oh, I..."

"Don't worry about it." Santana waved it off. "Right so I'm off to bed, I'll wake you up in time for school tomorrow."

The idea of school seemed so strange to Quinn right then, like it had been a lifetime ago that she had walked the halls of McKinley as the Head Cheerio and in a way it had been. The thought of going back tomorrow like nothing was different seemed ludicrous to her.

"I can't go back there." Quinn murmured.

Santana looked as though she wanted to argue before changing her mind. "We'll discuss it in the morning."

-0-0-0-0-

**AN: **Reviews are always appreciated!


End file.
